


Loose Lips Sink Ships

by sarcastic_fi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stiles get close, Derek gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's an offer you can't refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Title originally taken from Fall Out Boy's XO but later the song 'Loose Lips Sink Ships' by A Change of Pace started to influence this fiction. Chapter title from the 'Loose Lips Sink Ships' by A Change of Pace.

Chapter One: Here's An Offer You Can't Refuse

 

Stiles hadn’t been expecting Danny to show up in his room a month after they had spent that night hacking and staring at Derek’s chest rather than doing chemistry homework. He definitely wasn’t expecting to be pushed against his bedroom door and kissed so thoroughly it left him feeling bruises and breathing hard, like he was the one with asthma all of a sudden. When Danny smirked and backed away, giving a stunned Stiles a chance to breathe.

“So I guess that’s a ‘yes’ you do find me attractive? Which I gotta say, surprises me since I used to think you didn’t like me. At all, let alone enough to stick your tongue down my throat,” Stiles babbled, his brain wasn’t functioning at a hundred per cent efficiency yet but his mouth certainly wasn’t having trouble articulating the few thoughts running around his lust stoked mind.

“Well,” Danny began, his eyes trailing seductively over Stiles’ body, “you aren’t my usual type. I normally like my men more....”

“Gay?” Stiles suggested while Danny searched for the word.

“Masculine,” Danny replied and Stiles would have winced except he totally understood that compared to someone like Derek Hale – hunky man of mystery who obviously spent most of his day working out and perfecting that look of perfect dismissal – he wasn’t the most masculine of specimens. “But I don’t know, Stiles, there is something about you...”

“There is?” He asked, trying and failing not to sound both surprised and insanely pleased at this semi-compliment.

“Uh huh,” Danny said, stepping closer, his hands reaching up to cradle Stiles’ face, thumb skimming over his full mouth as his eyes raked over Stiles’ features. “Your eyes are... beautiful, your lashes are so dark and pretty, skin perfectly pale and creamy. Lips so pink and... fuckable,” Danny hissed as he leaned in for another kiss.  
It occurred to Stiles, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he probably should be resisting because hey, he wasn’t gay, he didn’t make out with guys, Danny was their token gay guy on the team they did not need another and even if they did, Stiles was in no way lining up to be labelled as such. However, his body disagreed and seemed to find nothing wrong with being manhandled over to his bed, with Danny nipping at the length of his neck as he unbuckled Stiles’ bed, hand slipping into his pants and encasing his leaking cock. God it felt good, and Stiles couldn’t help but rear up into the caress in an attempt to get more friction. Later he would rationalise it as a youthful experiment, sex was sex and he was sixteen after all.

Half an hour later they were lying in bed, sweat soaked and come stained panting as their heart beats normalised. This was when Stiles brain started to work once more. “So, what made you change your mind? You know, about me because before you didn’t even care that I existed and just now there you were, stroking things and moaning loudly enough to wake my dad, so thank god he’s at the station and not in the house.” Babbling, he realised he was babbling but hey, just lost his virginity... sort of, it was the first time receiving and giving a hand job so that counted, right? So yeah, Stiles figured babbling as excusable.

“It was your cousin,” Danny said.

“My cou-... oh that’s right... Miguel,” Stiles was pretty sure that was the name he had mocked Derek with. “I don’t get it.”

“There’s no way he’s actually your cousin, though. When he was shirtless... let’s just say I knew then that you two weren’t related. No straight guy gives his half naked male cousin a look like that,” Danny huffed out a laugh.

“I... what? No, I didn’t. I’m not attracted to Der... I mean Miguel. I think you’re confusing me with you,” Stiles said, his mind racing. What the fuck? No way was he hot for the werewolf, yes he recognised that Derek was hot – he had those perfect abs and ridiculously golden skin and what was with those cheekbones? He could make a killing doing adverts, and that ass should definitely be show cast better by wearing tighter jean... or maybe no je-... oh crap. He was. He was attracted to Derek Hale – his Alpha and resident werewolf lie-detector and emotion scenter. Derek was going to KILL him. He was dead.

“Yep, you really are,” Danny added, continuing their conversation and unknowingly agreeing to Stiles inner thought that he was doomed.

“Shit.”

They lay there in silence for a few more moments as the gravity of the situation robbed Stiles of the endorphins that had been brought on by the orgasm he’d had five minutes ago. The quiet didn’t last for long. “Okay, so you decided that I like my fake cousin, and a month later you thought hey why don’t I go attack him with my lips? I’m not seeing the logic here,” Stiles admitted, unable to just shut up and let the mystery go. Anyone else would just be grateful for the free orgasm, not Stiles, he had to question everything.

“I saw you guys out together last week. You, ‘Der-Miguel’, Allison and Scott. Scott and Allison were acting like a couple, you were sitting there looking awkward and ‘Der-Miguel’ was ignoring you all so I was pretty sure you two had either broken up or had never been together in the first place. He’s out of my league and I’m not seeing anyone else, so I thought you might lend me a helping hand, so to speak,” Danny explained his theory. Stiles had to admit it was all fair enough use of logic and he’d gotten laid so he wasn’t about to complain about how it had come to pass.

“It’s the latter, right? You were never a couple,” Danny assumed.

“Me and Derek? God no, no, he’s straight and would probably kill me if I even joked about... Oh my god, that night was when you realised? Shit, do you think he noticed... god, he did didn’t he? That must have been why he hit me and not-”

“Wait a minute, this guy hit you?” Danny jumped up looking shocked and pissed off on Stiles’ behalf.

“Uh... no... not... look it wasn’t like he was pounding on me... Der- I mean Miguel is just a really hot tempered guy and I’m not making this any better am I? Shit,” Stiles got up from his bed and ran a hand over his hair. Great, not only was he attracted to the last person on Earth he could hide it from, he had also made it sound like Derek was some kind of gay-basher, which Stiles couldn’t be sure – based on the evidence – that he wasn’t but letting someone else think that could cause all sorts of problems for all the pack members. He didn’t want anyone thinking that just because Stiles didn’t wolf out under the full moon didn’t mean he wasn’t dedicated to the protection and stability of the pack, because he was. And of course Stiles was pretty sure that he’d just let Derek’s name slip out too. Could this day get worse? Although, on a scale of one to ten, with one being a normal Stiles-esque day of being left on the bench during Lacrosse, getting a C- in History because he’d strayed off topic and his car breaking down and a ten, which would be getting mortally wounded by a homicidal lunatic, then this rated a mere 4, even if it did jump to a 9 if Derek ever found out the fullness of his realisation.

“Um, look, Danny, this has been nice but...”

“Don’t worry, Stilinski, I’m not expecting flowers and a kiss goodnight at the front door. You don’t even have to buy me dinner. This will just be our thing, no strings, and when either one of us find someone better we’ll just stop. That good with you?” Danny asked, his mouth now inches from Stile’s.

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles agreed, light headed from the complete 180 his life had taken in the last hour.

“See you, Stiles,” Danny said as he kissed him one last time, deep and penetrating in a way that made his dick take notice.

“Bye,” he said as Danny left his room.  
Earth shattering realisations aside, that didn’t go too badly for his first time.

... TBC


	2. For What You Did I Will Break You

Chapter Two: For What You Did I Will Break You

Derek was determined not to give a damn about the mouthy sarcastic boy who called himself Scott’s best friend, pack or not. Derek knew that Stiles was still just a human and that meant he was fragile, breakable and god damn it if Derek wasn’t the one who wanted to break him 90% of the time. This, of course, all went down the drain as soon as Stiles showed up one day smelling like sex, which wasn’t unusual for a sixteen year old boy, but what wasn’t normal was that it wasn’t just his sweat and come that Derek could smell, but someone else’s too. Another male. Familiar, but not overly. Derek suspected that it was that gay high school student that Stiles had asked to hack the internet in order to find out who had sent Allison Argent to the high school the night that the Alpha had attacked. The one who had spent more than half his time staring at Derek’s half naked body. Normally he would just smirk to himself and ignore it, the way he did when Scott showed up bathed in Allison’s shower gel like it would hide the fact that they’d just spent the last four hours making out in her bedroom – unsupervised and unclothed. However this time it was different, this time the scent ignited an anger inside of him that usually only roused close to the full moon, not a full two weeks afterwards. A primal anger, one that wanted to claim and own and ravage without though to human consequences. He decided the only way to cope would be to avoid the teen, easier said than done when he was part of the pack.

“We have a problem!” Scott announced one day, panic and desperation in the air.

Derek glared at him, his expression stony. Of course they had a problem, life had been going far too smoothly lately. He rolled off the couch he had been lying on, a new addition to the Hale House which was slowly being renovated by Derek and whoever else he could rope in to help him. “What is it now?” He growled at the beta werewolf.

“I think... I think Danny knows!” Scott admitted, bracing himself for a show of rage.

“Danny?” Derek repeated slowly.

“Yeah, you know Danny. He’s on the Lacrosse team... the gay goalie? Jackson’s best friend? Stiles’ lab partner?”

Bingo. Now Derek remembered the boy. He was the one who’s scent was so often all over Stiles these days. This could work in his favour... he didn’t exactly jump for joy that Jackson or Scott or someone had been so incapable of keeping a low profile that someone else had discovered their little secret (didn’t they understand the meaning of ‘life or death’?) but given the opportunity Derek was more than prepared to put this boy in his place.

“Who do I have to blame for this latest mess? Was it Stiles?” Derek intensified his glare. It seemed he spent so much of his time glaring at one or more of the teenagers that his glare was starting to lose its effect, which was just a shame, it was such a well mastered threatening glare.

“Um...” Scott blanched. “Well... you see... Jackson kind of yelled at Lydia and started wolfing out and Danny saw and now he knows about us all because he connected the dots...”

“I’ll be sure to have a... word with them,” Derek growled and Scott took a step back obviously understanding the implications of ‘a word’.

“What are you going to do? About Danny?” Scott asked from across the room.

Derek flashed him a smile that was anything but comforting. “What can I do? We’re not like the vampires Lydia keeps going on about from Undead Journal or whatever, I can’t hypnotise him into forgetting. I’ll just have to explain the situation and make sure he doesn’t step out of line,” he said.

“Right,” Scott said. “But um, just so you know, Jackson considers Danny like family so if you hurt him don’t expect Jackson to just roll over and do nothing about it.”

How brave Scott was, staring down an angry werewolf from twenty feet away. Derek sighed. “He’s just a kid, Scott, I’m not going to hurt him. I’m not a monster.” Sometimes he worried about that kid, he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Why had his uncle chosen Scott to be in his pack? From a choice of Scott or Stiles it certainly might seem like Scott was the main choice, after all he was brawnier and had the potential to grow up into someone fairly physically intimidating while Stiles would probably always been on the slight side, less muscle more tone. However if Peter had spent any amount of time getting to know the two boys Derek was sure he would have bitten Stiles instead, while Stiles definitely got on most people’s nerves with his constant babbling and fidgeting, two things which Derek was sure were more about being Stiles than having ADHD, he was definitely the sharper of the two, quick witted and intelligent with a firm grasp of technology and while he might seem a little naive on occasion some experience would give him clear insight into motivation and human behaviour. Definitely someone you wanted on your team. Or if you were Derek, someone you just wanted, full stop.

Derek turned to leave, pausing only when Scott placed a hand on his arm. He glared and the boy met his eyes firmly. “Derek... I don’t think you’re a monster. I just think sometimes you forget to be human,” he said.  
Derek gulped. Maybe Scott wasn’t such a bad choice after all.

 

Twenty minutes later Derek was standing outside Stiles’ house. He had gone to Danny’s house first, having been given the address by Scott, but having found the place empty he’d taken a guess that he’d be with his new plaything. Looks like he was right, and didn’t it just make Derek’s blood boil.  
He leapt up to the second story window of Stiles’ bedroom and peered through, watching as Danny and Stiles writhed on the bed. He could smell the scent of arousal strong and heavy in the air, close to completion and he knew he couldn’t stand here and let that happened. He banged loudly on the window, and the boys broke apart. Panic and embarrassment overcame Stiles while Danny’s scent changed to fear and distrust even as Stiles moved to adjust his clothes and open the window. At least the boy seemed to understand that making him wait was not a good idea.

“Hey, Derek... um... how are you? Good night out for a two story climb?” Stiles asked nervously. “You remember Danny right? My... lab partner?” He finished lamely.

Derek sent a glare in Stiles direction and his scent spiked with fear. “Leave us,” he growled and Stiles’s eyes widened, glancing from Derek to Danny back to Derek again.

“Um... I don’t think-”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Danny said calmly, stepping forward to meet Derek’s gaze. “I know about the Pack.”  
Derek straightened and looked his most menacing. Still Danny stared him down, his scent barely altering, only the faintest hint of protectiveness sneaking in which was more than a little surprising and very worrying in Derek’s mind. What on earth had his boy heard about him which made him think that he was a threat to Stiles? And what gave Danny the right to think that he was the one to protect him? Stiles was Derek’s, his pack his... His.

“The pack? What pack? Pack of dogs? Pack of cigarettes? I don’t know about any packs,” Stiles babbled in a panic.

“Relax, Stiles, Jackson spilt the beans. Now, out!” Derek barked at the young teen who almost tripped up over himself to get out of the room. Once outside he leaned against the door to eavesdrop. Derek knew he could order Stiles away once more but it suited his purpose for the boy to overheard some, not all, of the conversation.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Danny said, arms crossed over his chest as he breathed evenly.

“I can smell your fear, don’t lie to a werewolf,” Derek replied swiftly.

“So you aren’t even going to try and convince me what I saw was a trick of the light? That I’m wrong, seeing things,” Danny asked.

“You’re a smart boy, I figure if you put two and two together and made four then why should I try and convince you the answer is five?” Derek said, leaning against the wall.

Danny shifted uncomfortable under the intense stare the werewolf was levelling at him. “So you’re going to kill me?” He guessed.

Oh for the love of...! “I am not in the business of killing people. Why do people always think that!” He bit out angrily.

“Well I know you’re in the business of making death threats and hitting teenagers. Murder wasn’t that big a leap, after all I imagine keeping this secret is the most important thing in your life,” Danny said, revealing exactly how much he knew about Derek in that once sentence.

“Stiles has been letting his mouth run off, I see,” Derek spoke loudly enough that he knew Stiles would hear it from outside the door, and the jump of the boy’s heart beat confirmed it. “Look, I figure Jackson’s your friend, you don’t want to see him cut up into little bits or shot in the head, so why would you tell anyone?”  
Danny nodded. “You’re right. While I don’t care if you get shot, I know that telling people about you is either going to get me committed or, if the wrong people hear, you killed and then they start asking questions like who else is involved. I don’t want to see Jackson, Lydia and Scott hurt.”

Derek didn’t blink but he was surprised that Danny had guessed exactly who was a werewolf and who wasn’t. “And Stiles.”

“What?”

“And you don’t want to see Stiles get hurt, right?” Derek said smoothly. Finally they were getting somewhere. The boy was defensive now.

“No. I don’t,” he said, chin up even as his eyes clouded over. “He’s a good friend.”

“Little more than just a friend if my nose is right. I can smell him all over you,” Derek hissed, his anger uncontainable.

Danny narrowed his eyes and Derek figured he understood where he was coming from. “What business is that of yours?”

“Kid, everything that happens in this Pack is my business. I figure you know the truth and Jackson considers you family that makes you Pack, like Stiles. But the thing is, Pack does what I say. I’m the alpha here. So you are going to live, hopefully a long and fulfilling life, but what you aren’t going to do is touch Stiles. Ever again, hear me?” Derek growled, keeping his voice low so Stiles wouldn’t be able hear his words.

“You want him,” Danny said.

Derek smiled the same smile he’d given Scott earlier and Danny shivered. “He’s already mine. He just doesn’t realise it yet.”

“You threaten his life, hit him, and generally ignore him when he’s around and you think from that he should be able to figure out that you have romantic intentions towards him?” Danny asked incredulously.

“That is no longer your concern. Nothing to do with Stiles is your concern from this moment on, hear me? So stay away except for official Pack business. I never want to hear that you two were even in the same room as each other without another person present!” Derek got in the young man’s face, staring him down. He was starting to think he was going to have to resort to more serious methods of persuasion, then Danny sighed and backed away.

“Look, we were just fooling around. You want us to stop, fine, just stay out of my love life in future and I’ll stay out of your Pack life,” he bargained.

“No. You’re Pack now. You know about us, I need you to stay close. But as long as you don’t share the secret with anyone you can sleep with who you want. As long as it isn’t Stiles,” Derek enunciated the last part, wanting to make sure the other boy understood.

Danny raised his arms in a ‘I surrender’ gesture. “Fine. Can I go now?” He asked, clearly desperate to get out of this situation and return to his life. He no longer smelled like fear or protectiveness, he just smelt tired and honest. Good.

“Yes. I’ll have Jackson talk to you more about the Pack,” Derek said and the boy nodded before leaving, not even pausing to say goodbye to Stiles who looked worried and puzzled as the boy flew past him.

“Uh... what was that about?” He asked.

Derek met the teenager’s eyes. He knew that soon he would need a proper conversation with the boy, but tonight was not the time. He was too roused from the confrontation with Danny. He scented the air, and scowled. “You need to take a shower,” he growled, and took off out the window, leaving a confused and slightly put out Stiles behind him. He ran all the way home in wolf form.


	3. I Know Something You Don't Know

Chapter Three: I Know Something You Don’t Know

Derek announced Danny was joining the Pack at the next Pack meeting which was held an hour before the next full moon rose. Stiles stood there with his mouth open, an invitation that Derek did his best to ignore, while Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Scott celebrated and welcomed Danny to the group. Danny himself was still unsure about the new arrangement, not wanting to lose any of his autonomy, but he seemed to feel reassured by his friend’s attitude. As the moon rose in the sky there werewolves morphed and started their pack ritual, running and playing in the forest while Allison, Stiles and now Danny watched on, amused and awed.

Afterwards everyone was rejuvenated. The werewolves felt like they could finally relax, all that lunar tension was defused and they had run themselves to the point of exhaustion. Food was eaten and at the end of the night Allison drove Scott home while Danny became the new designated driver for Lydia and Jackson. Stiles stayed behind.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” He asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow and downed the rest of the orange juice. Apparently that was an invitation to explain what was meant by that since Stiles started talking again. “Ever since you and Danny had your little chat – and why the hell did you have to kick me out of my own damn bedroom? – he’s been ignoring me, and I mean going out of his way not to see me, and now he’s part of the Pack? Since when? And why do I get the feeling that his avoiding me has something to do with you?”

Derek was surprised, and pleased, to find that Stiles didn’t remotely smell of fear. Only the faintest aroma of someone challenging him and a genuine hurt. “Danny is Pack now. We just had a talk about understanding his place .”  
“His place being far away from me? You know he’s gay right? I mean, I never figured you for a homophobe but separating us isn’t going to stop him from having sex with other guys,” Stiles pointed out. Clearly he had gotten the wrong end of the stick here. He was missing a vital piece of the puzzle and making wild assumptions based on what little he did know.

“I am not homophobic. I don’t care who Danny has sex with. As long as it isn’t you,” Derek ground out the words, watching Stiles expressive face for clues that he finally got it. Nothing, if anything Stiles was getting it even more wrong.

“So it’s just me who isn’t allowed to have sex?” He said, anger now covering the hurt scent.

Derek decided that actions spoke louder than words. He slammed Stiles up against a wall but this time the heat in his eyes had nothing to do with violence, it was all lust. Stiles licked his lips and it was all Derek could do not to devour the boy. Not yet! Not yet! A voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to have patience. “I never said you weren’t allowed to have sex, Stiles,” Derek said, close enough that the moisture from his breath warmed Stiles’ skin. He was pleased to see the boy didn’t flinch away from him as many would in such close quarters.

“I don’t understand,” Stiles whimpered in frustration and the sound went straight to Derek’s cock. He breathed in deeply to get control of himself. “If you don’t care who I have sex with, and you don’t care who Danny has sex with then why is it not okay for us to have sex with each other?” The question seemed perfectly reasonable to Stiles, however Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ arms in automatic response to even thinking about Stiles giving himself to someone else. Luckily for the boy Derek still knew he was a virgin in the ways that mattered. Hand-jobs that may or may not have progressed to blow jobs did not count in the world of werewolf mating and pack dynamics.

“I never said I didn’t care who you have sex with,” Derek said, “have you figured out where your place is in the Pack yet?” He asked, and it was the one clue he would allow the boy. After all Stiles hadn’t grown up with a Pack and he didn’t know anything more about werewolves than the internet could tell him and their most trusted secrets were kept that way; secret. In fact, since he wasn’t even a werewolf himself he didn’t have the instincts to guide him. Werewolf Stiles would be able to smell Derek’s arousal and his jealousy, would feel the urge to bare his neck to Derek and know exactly what that meant. Derek wished Stiles could feel what he felt, but unlike his uncle Derek had no intension of forcing the gift on anyone. Jackson had asked for it, but Stiles had told him that when Peter had offered him the bite he had refused, and since he had never asked Derek for it he had to assume that Stiles wanted to remain human. The main reason Derek wished Stiles would ask for the bite was that as a werewolf the boy could protect himself and Derek wouldn’t have to worry, which was why he was angry at Stiles so often, angry that the boy’s undying loyalty and bravery that verged on stupidity put him in harm’s way. Having him be able to feel the mate bond without Derek explaining it would just be a bonus.

Derek released Stiles, but not before he breathed in his scent once more. “Go home, Stiles, it’s past your bed time,” he added and watched as Stiles straightened his clothes and glared.

“Are you just allergic to straight answers or something?” Stiles complained.

Derek didn’t answer and stared the boy down. Left with no other option Stiles made for the door.

Stiles was confused and angry. For a long time it had felt like Derek resented his very presence and Stiles hadn’t even been sure if he was in the Pack or not. Unlike werewolves he had no magical bond to connect him it was more like he was a member of an exclusive by-invitation-only club, and Derek had only recently decided to invite him, before he had kind of gate-crashed. Now all of a sudden not only was he Pack but he had a place? What did that even mean? Was it like a family, with parents (presumably Derek and whoever his trusted second was, either Lydia or Scott) and then children (the humans clearly), with aunts and uncles and shit? Or was it more like a hierarchy, King Derek and his loyal subjects? It definitely felt like Derek was in charge, and he was the Alpha after all which made him everyone’s boss with no one his equal, but Stiles still felt like there was more binding them to each other than Derek’s spooky alpha magic control. Like they had bonds of genuine affection which kept them together as well. All this guess work was giving him a headache and he decided to drop by on Scott and hound his best friend for an answer.

Luckily Allison’s dad was being extra watchful these days which meant that Scott couldn’t sneak up to her room tonight so he was at his house by the time Stiles drove up the drive. He didn’t feel like a climb today so he used the front door and Scott’s mom answered.

“Stiles,” she sighed heavily and was obviously about to turn him away when she caught sight of his face, that expression of pure exhaustion and confusion that worked on mothers and nurses. “He’s upstairs,” she gave in, “but I want you out the door and on your way home in half an hour!” She yelled as Stiles stumbled past her and up the wooden staircase to Scott’s bedroom.

“How did you get past my mom?” Scott asked, putting down a comic book and grabbing a t-shirt from the floor.

“I gave her the puppy dog expression. I had a weird conversation with Derek a minute ago, I know, I know it’s not exactly news worthy, but I was wondering if maybe you could clear things up for me?” He said.

“Dude you want me to decrypt Derek speak? Why not ask me to solve world poverty, it’d be easier,” Scott said dryly.

“Okay, how about just answer my question about the Pack. Derek asked me if I figured out ‘my place’ in the pack, whatever that means, and I wanted to know if you knew what your place in the pack was?” Stiles asked, sitting in the chair at Scott’s desk and fidgeting as he waited for his friend to answer.

“Yeah. Of course. I’m a beta werewolf which means I’m subject to the Alpha’s will but not to any other pack member’s. Lydia, I’m pretty sure, is being trained up to be his second so when he bites her again she’ll have authority over me and Jackson but will still be under Derek’s influence. I have a more senior rank than Jackson because I was bit first, but because Lydia’s a girl and more dominant than me she still outranks us both,” he explained casually.

“Domi-what now? I mean... huh?” Stiles expression was slightly glazed over.

“Ew,” Scott threw the comic at his friend. “Not like that, Stiles. Just personality wise. Besides Derek says female werewolves are really important in werewolf society because only female werewolves who were born that way can give birth to new werewolves, bitten females can’t unless they are with a male born werewolf and even then it’s quite rare. So females have a different ranking system that allows them to have more autonomy from the pack except they still have to follow the Alpha.”

“So what about Allison? Where does she fit into it all?”

“Obviously she’s my mate, and Danny is like Jackson’s brother. They have to submit to the Alpha as well but as I understand it I protect Allison from Derek’s full power and I can overrule him, but since I’m part of Derek’s pack that isn’t supposed to be a problem since I’m theoretically compelled to follow his orders anyway,” Stiles nodded his head along to Scott’s explanation.

“So where do I fit in? And why Allison and Danny? Why not like... your mom and Lydia’s dad or whoever?” It was a valid point and Scott winced which almost made Stiles regret asking as it was obvious he would not like the answer.

“Allison through me because she’s the most important person to me, just like Danny is to Jackson. That is why Allison’s voice can stop me from changing, and why I’d never hurt her even in the worst of my werewolf rage,” Scott said.

“Dude, I’m not the most important person to you? You’ve known Allison like five minutes! That is so unfair,” Stiles said.

Scott shrugged. “Sorry, it’s not like it was a conscious choice or anything.”

“None of this explains how I got into the Pack though,” Stiles pointed out.

“Maybe you’re the most important person to Lydia?” Scott suggested brightly.

“Yeah, wishful thinking is one thing, Scott, but I’m not quite at the blatant lying to myself stage yet. I think it has something to do with Derek, except I can’t imagine me being the most important person to him since he hates me. Hey, did you know he has an issue with me having sex? Can you believe that, the jerk!” Stiles said.

“He doesn’t want you having sex? Maybe he’s afraid you’ll accidentally bring someone new into the Pack and he’s trying to stop that?” Scott suggested although Stiles could tell from the tone of his voice that even Scott didn’t believe that theory.

“No, especially since it was Danny I was having sex with and Danny is now in the Pack so what would that have mattered?” Stiles said automatically verbalising his thoughts.

“Dude!” Scott sounded scandalised. Shit. Stiles had forgotten that he hadn’t got around to telling his best friend about his sexual identity crisis or how Danny had decided to solve the problem by sticking his hand down Stiles pants. “You have sex? As in all the way, with Danny? Weren’t you like in love with Lydia two minutes ago?” He asked.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably on the seat. “Uh... well, no. I haven’t gone all the way with Danny but the partial way we did go was awesome, and I’m pretty sure I’m still in love with Lydia I’ve just given my any hope that she’s ever going to look at me and see someone datable. So, yeah. I’m bi. I guess. You okay with this? Scott?”

“Yeah... yeah...” Scott said.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, you have your mini freak out over my new found sexuality and I’ll see you tomorrow. Okay?” Stiles knew he wasn’t going to get anything more out of Scott tonight. The boy needed time to assimilate information, especially since he was dense when it came to this kind of thing. He hadn’t realised that Danny was gay until he’d witnessed Danny kissing another boy last Christmas despite the fact that everybody had known since Danny was fourteen.

“Yeah...”

Stiles slipped out of the room and headed home to his bed, not that he thought he would get any sleep. He still had a mystery to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys who have commented or left kudos! It really means a lot and helps me stay motivated to keep going and finish the story!


	4. Help Me To Know How I Should Care

Chapter Four: Help Me To Know How I Should Care

Stiles tries everything. Archaic books that required translation, internet searches, and watching a bunch of werewolf movies (Wolf Man, Skinwalkers, Blood and Chocolate, all three Underworld movies, and Cursed). Nothing helped to clarify the matter at all for Stiles, in fact it just reinforced the fact that fiction couldn’t be trusted because there was very little that these films agreed on regarding werewolf mythology and most didn’t come close to the truth anyway. The truth. About werewolves. Now that was a sentence not everybody could think with a straight face.

Another thing that was bothering him, something Stiles felt infinitely more capable of dealing with, was Danny. He knew they had never been close friends and that all they’d been doing lately was foolish around, but it still hurt Stiles that he’d been so easily abandoned. Danny hadn’t so much as looked in Stiles’ direction since Derek had issued his statement of intent concerning Danny’s place in the pack. So Stiles developed a devious plan. Okay, so he wasn’t going to be able to take over the world with this plan, but it’s simplicity worked in his favour. He simply cornered the other boy, thankful that Danny had none of the enhanced werewolf senses that would have warned him that Stiles was coming (not that even Scott seemed to use his abilities very often).

“Hello, Danny,” Stiles said cordially and the other boy just peered back at him uncomfortably.  
“Um,” Danny started, then rubbed the back of his short dark hair and glanced around at the empty classroom.  
“Oh come on!” Stiles groaned out. “Seriously, what is going on. Ever since you became Pack I haven’t seen you for more than ten minutes at a time and only in big groups. Is there a reason you’re avoiding me? Is this how you break it off with all your fuck-buddies?” Stiles asked. It didn’t make him glad to see Danny flinch although the other boy deserved it. Stiles didn’t want to be this caustic bitter teenager who had to track people down and hurl abuse at them. He really didn’t.

“Look, Stiles I never meant to hurt you. I thought you understood, we were just casual and now I-”

“I’m not a girl, Danny, I don’t care that we’re not making out anymore. Okay, I do miss the orgasms but I can get past that... Did Derek say anything to you? Because he’s been acting all kinds of weird around me ever since.”

Danny sighed and Stiles knew he was right. Which made no sense. Really, what was going on here? Normally Stiles was the one to connect the dots, he was fairly intelligent and honest enough to admit that. What was he missing? “Stiles... has Derek hurt you? I don’t want t get involved, I’m not that person who thinks he has to save people from themselves, everyone is allowed to make bad judgements and I believe that if you can’t learn from your mistakes then you are doomed to repeat them. Normally I would stay as far away from this as I can, I just need to know that one thing. Does he hurt you?”

“Hurt me? You mean other than the occasional death threat? No, not really. I mean, he’s Derek, a fairly bad tempered guy and I do seem to set him off but it’s not like he’s out of control or anything. In fact ever since he became Alpha he’s been even less grumpy than before. What does this have to do with anything?” Stiles asked, re-focusing.

Danny looked relieved. “Remember the conversation we had when we started fooling around? How you realised you more than liked Derek? Well, he more than likes you, Stiles. I think he was jealous that night he found us together. I’m not saying go for it, because honestly I’m not sure he’s good for you, but it is your life and you are practically in love with the guy,” Danny said, as if it was obvious.

“I’m what? No. No, I’m not. In love with who now? That’s crazy. It’s impossible. Oh my god it;s so true. Shit, does he know? I’m so screwed!” Stiles collapsed into a nearby seat, face smacking down onto the table as hopelessness overcame him.

Danny approached him hesitantly, and with a sigh he patted Stiles’ back in a way that he supposed was supposed to be comforting. “Have some faith, Stilinski. It’ll work out,” and before Stiles could lift his head Danny was gone, leaving him alone to the dread that was swirling around din his stomach.

XoX

Next pack meeting Stiles stayed at home. He sent Scott away with the excuse that his dad was around for once and he wanted to spend some quality time with him. Even Allison gave him a ‘you’re kidding me, right’ look and Stiles knew he was fooling no one yet still refused to go. He was making a statement, or something. Well, maybe he was just sulking.  
The day afterwards he woke up to find Derek sitting at his desk staring at him, eyes glowing red even as him other features remained a hundred percent human.

“This would be interpreted as stalking, you know this right?” Stiles said. He was surprisingly relaxed considering there was a possibly angry werewolf in his room at seven am on a Saturday. He rolled over and snuggled under the warmth of his quilt, ignoring the almost growl that Derek released at his gesture.

“Arrest me then. You dad is downstairs having a breakfast of bacon and eggs with black coffee as we speak. I’m sure if you yell loud enough he’ll come running. Not that he’d be able to stop me doing whatever I wanted to of course,” Derek said, his voice low and dangerous.

Stiles ignored it. “Bacon and eggs? Damn it he knows he isn’t allowed bacon. Are they fried eggs?” He asked, jumping out of bed and forgetting that he has only slept in his boxers last night. He was distracted by his father’s cholesterol and didn’t even notice Derek barrelling towards him until he was on his back with a werewolf lying flush on top of him. This was when it became extremely embarrassing to be sixteen and in love with someone who was so close they could feel the ‘hello’ in his pants.

“Stiles,” Derek growled, and Stiles had to stop himself from physically shivering in response to that voice. Ever since Danny had first pointed out that Stiles was attracted to Derek he had been painfully aware of any physical reactions to the other man, knowing that he could smell arousal as well as other emotions. Stiles had always made sure that panic or fear or irritation were his strongest emotions hoping that the werewolf wouldn’t scent past them. However now he was aware that he was in love with the older boy and he was deeply afraid that nothing could hide that, after all wasn’t everyone always saying that love was the strongest emotion? What if Derek scented it and kicked him out of the pack? Stiles wanted nothing more than to be a part of the pack, and he couldn’t bare to think of his life without those bonds. He didn’t want to be alone again.

“Stiles. Have you figured out your place yet?” Derek asked, and he was deceptively calm, at least as calm as Stiles saw him.

“No,” Stiles admitted.

“No,” Derek agreed. “That’s probably because you’ve been distracted spending time with Danny again,” he said.  
Stiles had to remind himself to breathe. “No, I haven’t. How do you even know I saw him?”

“I could smell you on him a few weeks ago, and I haven’t seen you since,” Derek said.

“Why is it such a big deal? I saw him once, cornered him in a classroom and asked him why he was avoiding me, that’s all,” Stiles said.

“Alone?” The word was guttural, and Derek’s teeth were staring to sharpen, his eyes ruby coloured as he struggled to maintain his human form.

Stiles remembered what Danny had said. At the time he had been overwhelmed by his own personal revelation, but now it came back to him. “Shit, are you jealous?” Stiles blurted out, and then turned a shade of red that was normally only found in cartoons and surely wasn’t healthy.

Derek froze. “Stiles, sometimes you are the thickest creature on the whole planet,” he ground out between his teeth.

“Oh,” Stiles was mortified. He’d guessed wrong and now Derek knew he had thought for a moment that Derek had feelings for him. God, how stupid could he be? Derek Hale, alpha among werewolves, sex god among men, had feelings for Stiles? Yeah right, in his sad pathetic lonely dreams. Derek was straight, for starters, and then there was the fact that even if he was rampantly gay there was no way in this world that he’d ever fall for a guy like Stiles, who was more slim than fit, pale instead of golden, cute looking instead of hot.

Derek let out a very literal growl of frustration, and then his lips met Stiles’ and Stiles melted. Tongue caressing the inside of his mouth, the intensity of the kiss growing by the second until it felt like Derek was trying to lick out all of Stiles’ scent and taste so that all Stiles could taste was Derek, his alpha, his lover. Derek’s hands stroked his chest and pulled him even closer allowing him to grind his groin against Stiles eliciting an aroused gasp from the younger boy as his hips thrust up to meet Derek’s. Stiles mewed his pleasure and Derek broke the kiss, staring into Stiles’ lust darkened eyes and stared him down until Stiles instinctively moved his head to the side allowing Derek at the vulnerable curve of his ivory neck. Derek bit down gently so as not to break the skin and sucked until Stiles started panting heavily moments away from coming. “God, you’re perfect,” Derek groaned and licked the abused area.

Stiles was too gone on lust to even ponder that statement and he tugged at Derek’s t-shirt as he whined. Too many clothes. He wanted to see Derek, to feel his skin and taste him because right now Stiles was positive that Derek was the tastiest thing in the entire universe. Derek smiled wolfishly and helped Stiles remove his black t-shirt leaving only a smooth expanse of sun-kissed flesh that Stiles wasted no time in attacking with his lips and hands. Derek tasted just as good as he imagined, and Stiles quickly licked his way down to his naval, tugging at the thick jeans that were in his way. He wanted to go lower. Things had never gone this far with Danny, once the other boy had blown Stiles but Stiles had still been gathering his courage to return the favour. Derek pushed him back down, licking at his neck again and muttering in his ear. It took a few seconds for Stiles to realise what was being said.

“No... never, I promise,” he said.

Derek’s eyes practically glowed in satisfaction. “I’ll teach you how to do it properly. For now, I have something else in mind,” he said, and pressing two fingers against Stiles’ mouth. Stiles opened automatically, licking and sucking at the digits as Derek’s spare hand removed his own jeans and boxers. Soon his fingers were gone, replaced with Derek’s tongue as Stiles’ own boxers were slid down his thighs and kicked free. He’d never imagined a time when Stiles would feel no shame or embarrassment at being buck naked in front of Derek Hale, but right now he was so hot and there was something pleasing about being free of all clothing. It took him longer than a minute to figure out that it was because Derek was pleased. Somehow Derek’s happiness had gotten tied up in Stiles’ and it seemed like there was no end or beginning, they were one person of pleasure and need. However, Stiles felt a sudden surge of panic when Derek positioned them so that Stiles’ legs were wrapped around Derek’s waste and the other man’s fingers were poised for entry. That panic was wholly his own, but he knew that Derek felt it too.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’ll be fine, Stiles, I’ll make it all okay,” he whispered against Stiles’s forehead as he leaned in. Stiles struggled to relax and barely noticed Derek rummaging through the drawer of his bedside table. “I’m not even going to ask,” Derek muttered as his displeasure flared up upon finding a tube of lube. Derek wasn’t sure if he should be pissed that Stiles even thought about buying something like this before he realised he was Derek’s and Derek’s alone, or pleased that it was unused. Not that he didn’t already know that Stiles was a virgin. Neither emotion was suitable for now, and he liberally applied the gel to his fingers before pressing into Stiles.

Stiles winced at the burn and started to struggle. “Stiles, Stiles, you have to relax. Just concentrate on me. Everything is going to be okay, it’s going to be so good, Stiles, if you just relax and let it, I promise,” Derek whispered and Stiles felt something stir in him, something that wanted to believe Derek and let it all go, all the worry and the pain and the fear but he couldn’t. It was too soon, he wasn’t ready and his fear was overwhelming the bond that had grown between them.

Then Derek sucked at the bruise on his neck, and Stiles’ mind blanked off. Now all he could feel was pleasure, even as Derek pushed in deeper. Then Derek’s long figures curled up and stars appeared quite literally. Or rather his eyes were closed and dots were flashing round making his head swim. I felt so good, and he lifted his hips to get more.

Derek chuckled and Stiles was sure he’d never heard a sexier sound. “See, I told you it would feel good,” he said as he scissored his fingers, hitting Stiles’ prostate every other time. Stiles babbled meaningless promised and threats at him, both if Derek stopped doing what he was doing and if he didn’t do more. Logically Stiles knew Derek would have to remove his fingers if he was to achieve the ‘more’ goal, yet it was almost the last thing Stiles wanted because this felt so good and he knew he could come just from this. In fact, he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t already in orgasmic bliss although he was sure it was something to do with Derek not wanting him too. Damn sour wolf.

“Be patient,” Derek said as Stiles whimpered at the feeling of Derek removing his fingers. Then the pain returned and Stiles knew he was feeling Derek penetrating him for the first time with his cock. It felt like he was going to break Stiles and Stiles could feel his own pain even as Derek’s pleasure washed over him through the psychic bond they seemed to have developed.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore,” Stiles said, his head tossing on his bed as he struggled with the conflicting emotions. Derek pushed in further, and then pleasure exploded in his head.

“Please, please, please,” Stiles whimpered incoherently. Derek was holding him in position now as Stiles was a wreck of emotions and sensation. Derek thrust in slowly at first, giving Stiles time to adjust and breathe, until Stiles was the one begging his lover to go faster, harder, to make him feel that way again. Derek didn’t hold back.

Stiles wasn’t sure he would survive this, he panted and moaned and begged until finally Derek leaned in and bit down onto the other side of his neck with human teeth that didn’t pierce the skin, and Stiles somehow knew it was permission because the next thing he knew he was arching his body and shooting all over his and Derek’s stomachs without either of them even touching his dick. With a growl Derek pumped in two more times and filled Stiles up with his cum.

Sweaty and stinking of sex they parted. Reason was slowly coming back to Stiles but he was so tired and ached in a way that felt so good he couldn’t even be bothered to move. He was vaguely aware that Derek had gotten up and for a moment he was scared that Derek was going to leave him, but then a damp cloth was stroking at his flesh and removing his semen from his body before Derek’s warm flesh was pressed up against his and a blanket was pulled on top of them. Stiles snuggled into Derek’s embrace, feeling safe and loved.

“What just happened?” He muttered, thinking that for some reason it was important that he asked that question even though he had no idea why.

“I just claimed you as my mate,” Derek replied and Stiles didn’t even have the energy to form a thought in reply before sleep overcame him.


	5. You Hid Something Obvious From Me

Chapter Five: You Hid Something Obvious From Me

When Stiles woke up he was cold and his father was pounding on his door. “Stiles wake up! Get up now, Stiles or you’ll be late for school!” Normally Stiles reaction to this statement would be to roll over and huddle beneath the sheets, but at the back of his mind was sharp panic that increased as his dad went to open his door. It wasn’t his emotion. It was Derek’s.

Shit.

Stiles jumped out of bed to find his new lover/boyfriend/alpha/Derek stood in the corner of his room poised for action should the Sheriff, who still held Derek partially responsible for the crimes that had spread through Beacon Hills in the past few months, come into the room. Stiles legged it over to his door and pushed it shut. “Dad,” he groaned out, sounding like a normal sixteen year old embarrassed by his parent, “I’m getting dressed, okay? Go to work, I’ll see you later.”

There was a pause and Stiles held his breath waiting for a reply. “Sure, son. Have a good day at school. Try not to get into trouble, I know that’s hard for you!” His father’s voice was getting further away and then he heard the comforting sound of footsteps on the staircase. His dad was gone. Derek was still here. Normally these events would evoke opposite emotions in him but right now he was oddly relieved and grateful that Derek hadn’t bolted.

“Why didn’t you just leave?” Stiles asked. It was the normal response, if Derek felt threatened by someone or something he left via the window. Scott did it too.

“I didn’t want you to wake up without me,” Derek admitted and something in Stiles relaxed slightly. Obviously this wasn’t going to be a ‘it was all a mistake, never tell anyone’ conversation.

“Can you explain something to me then?” Stiles asked, and continued when Derek nodded. “What the hell happened last night!” He started to freak out, hand gestures and raised heart beat and all.

Derek smirked, all wolf-got-the-cream to abuse a perfectly adequate expression. Stiles blushed and licked his lips, Derek’s eyes darted down to observe the gesture and the room was silent and thick with tension. No, Stiles wouldn’t let himself be distracted. He had questions, and he was going to get answers even if it killed him, and with Derek around there was always a fifty-fifty chance of that actually happening.

“You said... I remember you saying something about ‘mating’ me? Which sounds pretty ridiculous in the morning light, huh? I mean, since when are werewolves gay and how come... you know... me?” Stiles asked awkwardly. He was trying to act like his usual self, hyper and quick witted but he was so far out of his own element. It’s not like he had any experience with morning-after-talks let alone morning-after-a-werewolf-alpha-claimed-you-as-his-mate-talks.

Derek looked slightly amused. “Let me put it this way, Stiles what is the point of having sex with females?”

“Orgasms,” was Stiles’ automatic and prompt reply.

Derek cocked an eyebrow at him and Stiles flushed slightly remembering in explicit detail that orgasms could be plentiful between two men. “Uh, wrong answer... babies?”

“Correct. Procreation. How to werewolves make more werewolves?” He asked patiently, like a third grade teacher trying to coax an answer from a particularly reticent child. Stiles would be annoyed at this normally but right now he was busy focusing on the answer to the riddle that seemed to have plagued his life since Derek became alpha.

“The bite. You can’t really be telling me that evolution made werewolves gay because they don’t need sex to procreate? How would that work? I mean Scott’s obviously not gay, and you were born a werewolf so your parents must have not been gay either,” Stiles theorised.

“No. The freedom of not being weighed down by procreation means that when a werewolf chooses a mate, which is part instinct part choice, there is nothing to stop him or her choosing a same sex partner. Sexuality isn’t an issue to us because we can procreate without sex,” Derek explained.

“Wow, how knew werewolves were so enlightened,” Stiles said, sitting back down on his bed.

“It’s just another way in which we trump humans and their petty little concerns,” Derek shrugged.

“On behalf of all humanity, thanks for that damning generalisation. I have more questions,” Stiles said, before Derek could come any closer and he would forget why using his mouth for something that wasn’t kissing Derek was important.

“How does this explain ‘my place’ in the pack?”

“An alpha’s mate is outside the pack order. Immune to even my control, although mates generally feel each other and want to please each other. Still, the alpha needs a mate who can stand up to them and tell them if they are being an ass without being subjected to controlling factors, and the mate also needs to be completely trustworthy, which means they can’t be a beta because in the end all betas are possible alphas. Obviously having other wolves in the pack being able to submit to you would make you powerful and a threat to me. Hence why you are outside the pack order, yet still in the pack,” Derek said, and Stiles thought it made sense from a very paranoid point of view.

“How does being in the pack affect me then?” He asked.

“Like all the other members you contribute to the strength of the pack just by being, including the strength of healing and the stability of the pack. You also feel the emotions of the pack. It’s non evasive and strongest with touch but you’ll probably always be able to feel us in the back of your mind,” Derek revealed and Stiles swallowed dryly at the realisation that this was real and it was permanent and it was exactly what he had wanted. A sense of belonging that would never leave him. It was also frightening.

Derek approached him finally and Stiles didn’t stop him with questions. “Don’t you have to get to school?” Derek breathed against Stiles’ mouth as he pressed a kiss there, quick and desperate and not nearly enough for Stiles who presses back when Derek withdraws and captures his lips once more in a kiss that bruises and burns through his veins.

“Screw school,” Stiles moaned and Derek pushes him back now straddling the younger boy’s hips as he attacks Stiles neck once more, still tender and bruised from last nights activities.

“I thought you might say that,” Derek whispered, and then rolled off Stiles leaving him panting and frustrated.

“I’ll see you later,” Derek said and then he was gone and Stiles threw a cushion at the window, rolled over and groaned into his remaining pillow. He was Derek’s mate, a solid and undeniable part of the pack, and he was late to school. All these things were true, but in the sanctity of his bedroom he only cared about one thing. He was Derek’s, and Derek was his.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted from downstairs, obviously having entered while Stiles had been lost in thought. “Stiles come on, we have a test in econ this morning!”   
Stiles didn’t care. He smiled as he quickly dressed and joined his friend down stairs. For the first time since his mom died, he truly believed everything was going to be alright.

> > The End.


End file.
